


Some World This Is

by robertstanion



Series: Some College This Is [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Alex. John knew it was him. After a good 5 hours, their second anniversary had passed. Alex was a zombie now. John could just....tell. Peggy held Philip and her daughter close to her as John approached the zombie. "Why...." the thing roared. John stayed still. "WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME!"-Oneshot XD





	Some World This Is

John's attention turned to Philip. 

"How the fuck do you turn a zombie back to a human again?" Peggy said. "John you need to find Alex. Here, take this."

"HOW CAN I FIND HIM, HE'S KILLED MY CHILDREN! HE'S ONE OF THEM NOW!" John broke down in tears crying. Philip hugged his other father. 

"We have to at least try and not give up hope." Peggy said. John nodded and pulled on a turtle(neck) sweater as he grabbed a machine gun and walked outside. He shot several different zombies before he encountered one he couldn't shoot. He could, but he knew it was different.

"What are you staring at?" It hissed.

"You obviously."

"Go ahead! Shoot me! You did it to all my other SPECIES!" The zombie said, turning around. Long black hair, denim jacket, chained to a post. 

"Alex?"

"IS DEAD!" The Alex zombie shouted. Philip ran up to John. 

"Papa?" Philip whispered. The zombie just hissed at Alex. Alex. John knew it was him. After a good 5 hours of fighting zombies, their second anniversary had passed. Alex was a zombie now. John could just....tell. Peggy held Philip and her daughter close to her as John approached the zombie. "Why...." the thing roared. John stayed still. "WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME!"

"IT WASN'T ME MY P-PHONE WAS HACKED!" Alex zombie shouted.

"Unbelievable!" John shouted. "You put me through so much BULLSHIT AND HERE YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY YOU'RE PHONE GOT HACKED!"

"It. DID!" The thing said through gritted teeth. Whether they have teeth. 

"Yeah yeah heard it all before!" John ripped the sleeve of his sweater showing his scars. "REMEMBER THESE! 147 YOU COUNTED, TRY COUNTING 147 NOW AS THE TALLY ON MY ARM REACHED 284. BECAUSE OF YOU I HARMED MYSELF! I WAS CLEAN FOR 12 YEARS BECAUSE OF YOU! AND BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU MADE ME FUCKING CUT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" A blue cloud reached over the horizon. The Alex zombie started choking and it began melting. The dead were dead, but the zombies, they were back. Alex looked at John's arm. 

"J-John....You're arm."

"DAMN RIGHT MY ARM!" John said as Philip admired his arm.  _"248 SCARS NOW ALEXANDER! BECAUSE OF YOU!_ And still I love you." John walked away but heard footsteps behind him. There was pressure on his shoulder. As he turned around, Alex kissed him.  John shouldn't enjoy it, yet he did. Because he'd found his soulmate. "You don't understand how heartbroken I was when you walked out on me. My phone was hacked, Jefferson did it as a 'joke.' But seeing the pain on you're face hurt like hell. Laurens...I'm sorry."


End file.
